


Waking Up

by Qettleqorn



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qettleqorn/pseuds/Qettleqorn
Summary: Just a short story about Shibi and his wife. (My OC) And him waking up with her.
Relationships: Aburame Shibi/ Kim Kintsugi (oc), Aburame Shibi/Aburame Shino's Mother, Aburame Shibi/Original Character(s), Aburame Shibi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> I use to write/draw under a different name. But I've switched to this handle because I like it better. Anyways- it's a quick read! Hope you enjoy it!

Laying there, face to face, he couldn’t help but to gaze at her sleeping form. How her wavy red hair fell across her nose and covered bits of her eyes like a stream in autumn among the mountains. Peach lips gently pulled apart as her chest rose up and down with each breath. Shibi paused as he took a sharp inhale. Even after all these years she still stunned him. Either by personality or by her charming good looks alone. She struck a cord that no other could.

As golden amber eyes stared longingly at her gently flushed skin. His mind went back to the day they met. Just two young children on completely different life paths that had both somehow met at just the right time in just the right place. It almost had him laughing at the recalled image of a young girl with bright red hair messily tossed together in two loose buns. Eyes large and bright as they peered over leaves to spot a vibrant beetle. She was curious, is curious, over the small details it holds. How it ever so quietly went about its business only for her, in earnest excitement, to startle it with simple wow.

He remembers how he chastised her for disturbing it. How the moment she locked golden framed, sugar brown eyes with him had been of such hurt yet defiance as well. Yet, she was also willing to listen to him even if he had rattled off to her. Her hands held loosely behind her back. Peach-colored silk wrinkled like the words he threw. He was so angry and yet she stayed and listened to him. Eventually helping him learn to smooth out the ruffles in his life.

Lifting his messy charcoal-colored head Shibi breathed a sigh of air. Lids opened lazily as he continued to stare at her before looking at the small wooden clock on the wall. It was seven in the morning. Normally she'd be up at this hour, putting on makeup, cooking breakfast. But it seemed the night prior had tired her out. Which he couldn't blame her for.

Between him, the children- even though one was technically a teenager now, her store, and clan handling. It's any wonder she even had any energy left for extra activities. 

Inch by painstaking inch he got closer. Trending carefully as to not disturb the sleeping beauty before him. Noses barely touching as he cautiously settled in to steal a kiss, cherishing the brief moment he has of their lips touching. Her lips dry from sleep against his freshly wet ones. It caused her to steer under blush-colored cotton.

He kissed her again with wishful intent that this wouldn't end. That they could stay in this peaceful moment for as long as fate would allow. Quietly he murmured a simple I love you with no expectations that it would be returned. Only to be surprised as a mew of a reply came out of his sleeping wife.

”I love you too.” Words drowsy yet full of that same heat he felt. Her eyes barely cracked as sleep came and went from her body. Lightly golden hands stretched forward to weakly grab at him. 

With a chuckle he kissed her again. ”Go back to sleep.”


End file.
